


Where You Are

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: "Sometimes, yeah. I miss my boring old life."





	Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve had this sat in my drafts for ages now. I toyed with it being a lengthy one-shot, but decided to settle with multiple chapter that will showcase various events between TaeNy throughout their Hogwarts years! I haven’t actually checked this through (woops) but I just want to write the other chapters now so~ here~

“Do you ever miss home?”

 

Some may call her crazy - venturing from the designated dorms at this unruly time of night - but Taeyeon would dare to take the risk of Gryffindor losing points in the House Cup, just to witness the amazing views lying before her - and it’s a risk she would take again and again.

 

Her taut legs stretch, then dangle freely from one of the many open arches along the main corridor; sitting pleasantly in her plaid pajamas on the windows edge and head rested against the ancient stone building known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she stares in admiration at the vast starry sky that occasionally reverberates with the moans of mythical beasts lurking in the enchanted woods. The sight is magical -- truly -- and Taeyeon thanks the ministry that, someone like her who is muggle born, can be brought into such an enchanting lifestyle.

 

“Hm?” She snaps away from her trance and glances fleetingly to the right, to see her best friend Tiffany to have snuck away from the Hufflepuff girls’ dorm near the kitchens and come join her. 

 

Tiffany knows Taeyeon all too well, for this is a weekly happening; however she is grateful to have Fat Friar on their side and to not have been caught yet - she stays forever loyal to her house - but even more so to Taeyeon.

 

And Taeyeon still remembers the awkwardness of standing alone on Platform 9 ¾ on 1st September, having been a bit too eager after hearing her brother’s tales from his time at Hogwarts a few years prior before taking up a role for the Ministry as an Auror, and as a result arrived much too early - 9am as opposed to the 11am standard leaving time.

 

At least a decent seat on the Hogwarts Express was secured.

 

She had climbed aboard and found her own little carriage, taking the seat nearest to the window and away from the bustle and excitement of more first years joining at Hogwarts.

 

All they ever seemed to talk about was what house they would be sorted into. It was just wasted energy -- Taeyeon thought -- it wasn’t anything to be that interested in.

 

Or at least, Taeyeon tried not to show any interest. After all, it was just a  _ talking hat _ .

 

But being the kid she was, her mind was firmly set on the sweet treats of the tea trolley that would be coming round soon, while stroking her tabby ginger cat a little to emphatically.

 

However just a minute or two before the train was scheduled to depart, a gargled squawking noise from outside had caught Taeyeon’s attention while having her chin rested on her palm, elbow jabbing into the windowsill and staring out onto the emptying platform of King’s Cross Station.

 

A young girl who Taeyeon would assume the same age, long brown hair and bangs that partially covered her eyes flapping with what speed she ran, was waving her hands around frantically as the conductor let a piercing whistle rip through the air, and the train slowly started to chug into gear and leave the station.

 

_ She must’ve taken too long in the toilet. Her luggage must already be stored onboard. _

 

"YOU!" The girl had pointed to Taeyeon. Her head popped up from her hand - perhaps a little more than startled - and had only continued to stare at her with wide eyes for some time. 

 

"OPEN THE WINDOW!" She had suggested, to Taeyeon's bemusement -- that was in no way possible to carry through.

 

But only when the girl had run inline of Taeyeon's carriage, did Taeyeon realise that she was deadly serious. Taeyeon would have to haul another human, through a window, and onto a  _ moving train _ .

 

In a fit of flailing arms, exasperated breath-taking and yelps, the young girl who later introduced herself as Tiffany had been heaved onto the express... but was now lying awkwardly on top of her rescuer - Taeyeon. 

 

Tiffany had slowly looked up and into her eyes with a very flushed face, a hushed “thank you” passing her lips before sitting upright and straddling Taeyeon, rising from the compromising position to move across the carriage and fill the empty seat opposite Taeyeon.

 

A small squeak passes from Tiffany as she rummages in her coat pocket and eventually pulls out her pet mouse, Squiggles, thankfully unharmed after previous events.

 

“I’m so sorry you were almost suffocated in there!” Tiffany cooes and pets the mouse delicately with her pointer finger between its ears.

 

The hiss from the cat sat next to Taeyeon catches her by surprise.

 

“Oh! What a cute cat!” Tiffany reaches over to stroke the moggy before the realisation hits why it is hissing. 

 

“Mr. mouse you’re going into hiding again.”

  
  
  
  


It came as no surprise that she was later sorted into Hufflepuff. Taeyeon was sorted into a different house, Gryffindor, but that did nothing to keep them apart because Taeyeon was intrigued. Curious, for sure.

 

And that was how the bud of a blossoming friendship began. Somewhat bumpy at first.

 

“Do you miss home?” Tiffany repeats herself, gently urging Taeyeon to speak, but not too pushy in an effort to avoid evoking sad memories or unexpected emotions from being homesick.

 

“Sometimes, yeah. I miss my boring old life.” Taeyeon sniggers slightly, but then sighs at the thought of her mother, struggling as a single parent to raise her younger sister, especially since her older brother is now old enough to move out and fend for himself in the great big world, although he wasn’t really around when he was at Hogwarts. 

 

But that was when their father was still around.

 

Taeyeon’s gut twists in agony.

 

There’s a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder just a mere second later, and Taeyeon surrenders and melts under Tiffany’s touch, sighing deeply. 

 

No more words need to be spoken while Tiffany takes up the remaining space beside Taeyeon, and rests a head on her best friend’s shoulder as she stares out into the night sky dreamily.

 

Unconsciously, two hands find each other and intimately entwine fingers, a reassurance that

 

_ It’s ok. _

 


End file.
